the legendary trio
by Mthedragon
Summary: when three new ponies join the main six and solve there problems in a more violent manner can they help they adjust to the new arrivals rated M for violence and some clop later on in this they will be bipedal
1. Chapter 1

Love,war and the pursuit of happiness. AN (in this story the ponies will be bipedal)

Prologue ,

The dust settled as the two ponys walked heat lines rising from the sun baked ground the more noticeable of the two walked slowly dragging his hooves along the packed dirt his coat white as snow yet showing singes of travel. He was the taller of the two but not by much his Kane draped over his neck is swayed being almost as long as a mares. He was a unicorn with a long white horn he wore a cotton shirt and his cutie mark was that of a shrunken and a music note on the inside. "it's hot and boring how long till the next town dude" white noise groaned to his large companion. His companion was a much more well build pony with a katana upon his back a straw jappinese style hat a dark gray cloak he swished his cloak with his wings reviling his orange body large wings and a katana as his cutie mark he rippled with muscle. "well the next town is ponyvill and should be over this hill" karmilla sighed "we've been walking forever it seems" he complained the hot sun beat down on the two travelers. They stopped and peered over the hill too see the town of ponyville

End Prologue

there you go if you don't like the prologue then stop or keep reading maybe itll get better and plz leave a comment also after this i will be getting an editor


	2. Chapter 2

M Chapter 1 alright hears chapter one from here out the chapters willl be alot longer i just had to get my editor to help me get production up

New ponies in town

The two approached the town with renewed vigor after traveling in the hot sun, bantering back and forth over what they planned to do when they arrived in town, but Karmilla and White failed to notice the rapidly sinking sun on the horizon.

"Hey White, I just realized we need a place to stay!" Karmilla exclaimed.

White shivered as the cold night air seeped into his very bones. "Yeah, this place is creepy at night," White muttered.

"Well, I guess we need to look for a house." White leaped easily from the cobble street to the tile roof adjacent. "We can travel faster this way," he shouted down.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DUMB ASS!" Karmilla thundered, "You want to wake up the whole town?"

"You're louder then I am, jackass," White whispered.

"Oh, right, sorry, I just need to meditate," Karmilla said sheepishly. Then he proceeded to leap from roof to roof in a ninja like fashion across town.


	3. Chapter 3

M Chapter 2

House of sound

[E]

The two ponies leaped down

from the cold roof tops, landing softly on the yard of their new house. It stood two stories high with a chinese building style. It was a cream color with a green roof and a small zen garden in the back, next to a small dojo for practicing martial arts.

"Why again was this house so cheap?" White asked, puzzled.

"Well, not many people like the style of house, where as I love it," Karmilla sighed, and sat on

the cushions placed in the middle of the floor. (AN I am making the characters more like furries) The house resembled a classic style oriental home. White grabbed Karmillas duffle bag by the rough blue bag and begin rummaging through its contents, and finding nothing but weapons and clothes, he zipped the bag closed.

"Hey, imma go see the neighbors" White said. Karmilla grunted and walked up the wooden steps, "Top rooms mine, kay?" he yelled. White slipped into the cool night air and strolled over the white picket fence.

"I wonder who are neighbors are," he said out loud. He stepped up to the house and rapped on the hard oak wood door. It creaked open to reveal a young woman with light blue hair. She was a unicorn like White, her fur was white, and she was wearing a white tee shirt and low riding blue jeans. Her cutie mark was barely visable, but was obviously a music note. She had sunglasses on and a beer in one hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm White Noise. My friend and I just moved in next door." She merely stared for a few seconds before saying, "You don't look gay, no offense." white was confused. "Wha-why do you think I'm g-gay?" he stuttered. "Well, I just thought cuz your living with your buddy, I just thought that you... Never mind that, my name's Vinyl Scrach."

White said his good byes, and told her he'd send his friend over tomorrow. As white entered the house he wondered what Karmilla was up to. White slid in his socks across the hard wood floor, laughing as he slid into the dojo. Karmilla was there hanging from the ceiling by his feet with a puddle of sweat below him. He lifted himself doing crunches while holding two one hundred pound weights, he had no shirt on, and his fur was drenched in sweat.

"One hundred forty one," he grunted out. White stepped into the dojo. "Man, why do you do this stuff? It's not like you get more girls because of it!" white said starkly.

"Well the royal guard sucks at their job, so i want to be able to protect the people I care about," he snarled back.

"Whatever. I told Vinyl you'd go see her tomorrow," White said using his horn to float a beer from the fridge to his hand. "Who the fuck is Vinyl?" Karmilla said in-between gasps of air.

"She's our neighbor," White replied, downing the beer and crushing it against his head.

Karmilla dropped from the ceiling and begain doing wing pushups. "I guess I can go talk to her before I get a job tomorrow."

"Why are you going to get a job? We have enough bits from my last gig that we don't need to work for at least a year," White asked.

"It gives me something to do," Karmilla said standing up. "I'm going to bed, kay man?" White nodded. "Yeah I think that's probably a good idea." White meandered over to his bag and started unpacking the various devices into his large room. The court yard in the middle of the house was hard to cross, carrying his heavy amp and various instruments. Karmilla started lugging his weapons into the dojo and hung them in various places around the walls of the dojo. He then walked slowly up the stairs. His body ached from the excessive work out. He plopped down onto the chinese style floor. *bed man this house is authentic* AN (the stars will mean somebody who ever is the focus at the time is thinking) End chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

M Chapter 3 (here it is my chapter three and a shout out to Poland for being the first to view my story :3 )

The new stallions in town

Karmilla stirred in his bed, yawned, and rolled onto the cold oak wood floors. The morning was brisk; the ground was covered in a thin layer of mist, and Karmilla glanced at the clock in the foyer, which read 6:30, as he stumbled into the room grabbing some bread. He yawned, grabing his katana. It was the legendary dragon fang katana. Its case was a bright scarlet with gold trim, and the blade glimmered as he cleaned and carefully slid it back into its case. He placed the katana on his back and pulled his cloak over his head. *Now I guess I'll head over to Vinyl's house,* he thought.

He stepped into the yard and leapt over the fence into her front yard, walking up the concrete path to her front door and rapping on it. He waited and thought, "I wonder if she's up?" The door slowly opened as who he presumed was Vinyl looked at him and lifted her glasses rubbing her eyes. She had thought the pony from yesterday was big but this pony was almost as tall and looked like he could rip the door of the hinges and eat it. He was massive, and It didn't help that he was wearing a shirt that was at least a size too small. The hulking figure slipped his hood off and spoke in a gruff voice, "Hey you must be Vinyl, It's nice to meet you I'm Karmilla." Karmilla reached his hand out for a hand shake. Vinyl blinked and shook her head, reaching her hand out she noticed his hands were rough showing he was a working man, and she grimaced. His grip was like an iron bolt cutter; "Man, thats some grip you got there!" she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he stammered, and she smiled. Even with his gruff look he was a big softy on the inside. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I've got to go get a job. Any place you think I should look?" Karmilla asked. Vinyl thought for a second, "Check Apple Acres just outside of town," she said.

"Thanks," Karmilla leapt to the roof tops leaving. Vinyl gaped at the display, then he lifted his wings showing he was a pegasus. He flapped his wings and took off at a speed that only the other person to be able to achieve was Rainbow Dash. He screamed through the air as a mach cone starded to form around his body.

He dropped on the road outside the Apple farm house. The mist curled itself around his feet as he walked, his dark cloak hiding his face his wings. An old green pony sat in front of the large red barn. She opened her eyes, looked over at karmillas deathly appearance, and screamed.

"I'm not going yet!" she hollered. Karmilla was confused. he lowered his hood and gave the old woman a quizzical look.

"I'm here about a job-"

"I know it, you want my soul!" she pulled out a large pitchfork, and swinging it wildly she looked over at the very confused Karmilla. "Oh, I'm sorry deary, I just thought you were death here to take my soul."

Karmilla looked at the old woman. "Are you in charge here? I'm looking for a job," he said in a stern voice.

"No, you'll have to talk to Applejack for that," she said sweetly, "By the way, I'm Granny Smith deary."

*This Applejack guy, I wonder where he is... hmmmm, I'll ask Granny I guess,* "Hey Granny Smith, do you by chance know where this Applejack is?" Karmilla asked.

"Well no I don't, but maybe Big Macintosh does. Hey Big Mac!" Granny Smith yelled into the barn. A red stallion as big as Karmilla himself stepped out of the Apple family house. He looked at Karmilla and seemed to be in shock. "Who's this?" Big Mac said.

"This here's... well, I don't think I ever got your name, deary." Granny Smith said.

"My name's Karmilla," Karmilla took a step forward and stuck his hand out to Big Mac for a shake. Big Macintosh put his hand out to the first stallion that was almost as big as he was and this stallion seemed a lot stronger. Big Mac took the strangers hand and gripped as hard as he could trying to see how strong he was. Karmilla took the stallions hand for a shake and felt a firm grip karmilla remembered what White had said, 'Don't grip as hard as you can or you'll hurt some pony.'

*Well, I want to show him what I'm made of, so just this once.* Karmilla clamped his hand down, perparing him self to put his full grip into it and Big Mac yelped. "That's a mighty grip you got there, I bet you could be a great help here on the farm," Big Mac said rubbing his hand, "I would give you the job, but you need to

talk to Applejack for that. s

She's out in the south field, just head on out that way," Big Mac said. Karmilla took to the air, he shot up leveling the Apples in awe at his speed.

Karmilla approached the south field in a mater of seconds, but because of the thick trees he couldn't see this mysterious Applejack. He landed and walked through the thick emerald trees as he approached a small tree house. The tree house stood high up in a much thicker tree then the others. He adjusted the katana on his back and slid the cloak off of his shoulders reveling he wore baggy denim jeans and a white cotton shirt. The katana had a black wooden sheath with red wrappings around the hilt. He strode forward with confidence, and he folded his wings to his sides. He walked over towards the pink tree house that rested in the clearing, and as he stopped he heard three girl voices.

"So Applejack, what are we going to do today to earn our cutie marks?" The first voice chattered. Karmilla paused, *If Applejack is up there, then I need to let them know I'm down here.* Karmilla walked over to the ramp up to the tree house, eyeing it nervously. It didn't look like it could support his size. He gingerly stepped onto the ramp.

"Now you know I don't support you three trying to rush your cutie marks, but we are a might short on help at the farm so I will let you help me," the second clearly older voice said. Karmilla was halfway up the ramp then it struck him that he could have just yelled up at them. As he thought this, the ramp could bear his weight no more, and snapped making a loud cracking noise. Karmilla, surprised by the sudden movement, leapt into the air landing on the upper part of the tree house. A mare and three fillies rushed outside not seeing karmilla standing on the other side of the door. He stepped forwerd and cleared his throat and said in his gruff voice, "Hello, I'm Karmilla, I'm here because Big Macintosh told me I should talk to you about a job."

All four of the ponies turned around to see the hulking form of Karmilla standing next to them. Karmilla looked over the four of them. The first fillie was a dark orange pegasus with purple hair wearing a light blue tank top and jean shorts. The second was a white unicorn with purple and pink hair. She had a white dress on with elegant stitching. The last small pony looked a lot like the older one. She was a yellow earth pony with red hair with a bow in it. She had on a flannel shirt and long work jeans. Karmilla looked at the pony about his same age, and she was fine. She had long flowing blond hair in a ponytail and a worn cowboy hat. She was a lighter orange with freckles, and she wore a red shirt with short jean shorts. Karmilla was taken back by how pretty she was. He blushed as his wings spread out in a wing boner, smashing part of the tree house.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break it, its just my wing spaziming, sorry, I, um, um," karmilla spluderd. [[EN I know thats misspelled, but I've never seen that word]]

"Well, you are a big fella, aren't you? Ah reckon you didnt mean to break that, this tree house is just kinda old, and that wood was probley rotten anyway, so we were thinking about rebuilding it so it's safer for these three. My name's Applejack, you can call me AJ for short. This is Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo. Now, how can I help you?"

Karmilla composed himself and said, "Sorry about that, now your brother Big Macintosh sent me out here because I'm looking for a job and he said I should talk to you." Karmilla folded his wings back to his sides. Applejack smiled, looked to the girls, and said, "Well what do you girls think, should we give him the test?" The girls still stood there, mouths open, looking at the towering new pony.

"H-he's huge! He probably like lifts weights or something! He's like bigger then Big Mac!" Sweetie Bell stuttered, "And did you see the size of his wings? Hey mister, how fast can you fly?" Scootaloo said. Karmilla thought for a second, then said, "It's better if I show you." He leapt into the air and spread his wings, and taking of like a rocket he zipped across the sky. A blast of color shot behind him, and as he sped up, a second explosion of light happened, changing his trail from a rainbow to a white light, then one final explosion lit up the sky, but karmilla was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Applebloom stammered.

"I'm right behind you." Yet again the ponies whipped around. "Well, what do you think?" Karmilla said with a grin. Scootaloo looked straight into his eyes and screamed, "" not seriously though.

She looked straight into his eyes and said, "you can do a sonic rain boom and two levels higher!" She shivered as she spoke.

"Yeah, so I've been looking for this chick, her name is Rainbow Dash, apparently she can do a sonic rain boom, and she's the only other person who can learn the lightning flash and light warp, which is what I just did. I want to teach her how to do them." Karmilla said with a serious tone entering his voice, "But first I need a job, so that comes later."

Applejack started down the ramp and easily jumped down. Karmilla jumped down with a thud. Applejack strode off towards a large apple tree. She stopped and said to Karmilla, "It's apple bucking season, so we're gonna need your help with that. You might look strong, but It's a lot harder then you think. It also takes some skill." Applejack kicked the tree with one leg. Karmilla whached as the ripe red fruit dropped and Applebloom collected them before they hit the ground so as to not spoil the precious fruit. She pointed to the tree next to Karmilla and he grinned. "This will be cake," he said to himself. He put his full force into the kick he sent at the tree, and the tree shattered apart. As pieces of shrapnel lodged themselves into other trees, Applejack stood there. "Well, can you go a little softer?" she said, scratching her head as Karmilla spewed how sorry he was. "It's fine sugar cube, you've got the job." Karmilla enjoyed the fly home. He had a hard day of work, and tomorrow he was to bring White to see AJ. Karmilla opened the door to the house to find White playing his guitar on the couch.

"Hey man, how'd it go?" White said while strumming the instrument. Karmilla recapped the events of the day and what they were doing tomorrow. He flopped onto the floor mats popping the top of a beer off with his teeth "What a fucking day."


End file.
